


Fantastic Coat Pockets and What You'll Find Inside Them

by pinchess07



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fill, Srsly that coat you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8999869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: For a prompt at the km: So... Why did Newt have the (illegal) Occamy egg in his pocket? He was incubating it and forgot to hide it in his suitcase before going through customs. OOPS!Or:Newt is somewhere hideously cold and has a couple of (possibly illegal) critters stuffed in his jacket for warmth as he moseys about looking for other rare beasts. He is caught accidentally crossing a border (or several) with all these critters in his jacket. OOPS!Or: whatever first came to mind when you read the title.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

The day before Newt's ship docks in New York, the clutch of occamy eggs Newt was incubating in his pockets hatched, all except for one stubborn egg. Newt lets it be, and concentrates on making a bamboo nest for the rest of the winged serpents.  
\- -  
  
It begins three months into his journey around the world, when he liberates a sickly kneazle from its abusive owner. The owner does not show his appreciation, and as Newt runs off to the edge of the man's property so he could Apparate, he places the kneazle in one of his coat pockets.  
  
The kneazle promptly decides that his pocket was a good enough living space, and refuses to leave. Newt quickly adapts to having something warm and breathing, occasionally even purring, on his person. In fact, he finds it easier, as he can monitor the kneazle's condition as closely as he needed in the following days. This tiny kneazle, Sally, sets the precedent.  
  
Initially, he only has two inner pockets, but a week after acquiring Sally, he gains possession of five ashwinder eggs. He can't leave them inside his case. If his Freezing Charm ends abruptly, the eggs would quickly catch fire, and everything inside the case could be burnt to ashes before he could even think to check. So, they'll stay on his coat, but in a separate pocket from Sally.  
  
Neither of his inner pockets are big enough to hold all five at once. He sighs and shrugs his coat off, then lays it on the bed of the hotel room he's staying at. Sally, curious about the abrupt movement, pokes her tiny head out of the pocket she claimed. Newt doesn't think she would appreciate it much if he charms the coat while she's still inside it, so he encourages her to move out of the pocket and onto an unoccupied part of the bed. She eventually caves, after much cajoling.  
  
At this point, he is already experienced with casting Undetectable Expansion Charms, having already finished doing so on his case. However, that does not mean that experience makes it easy or simple. The charm needs precision and power and visualization. It takes Newt the better part of the afternoon to finish. He now has ten pockets of free space, eight inside and two outside the coat.  
  
He sits on the bed to rest, feeling significantly tired after casting those spells back to back. Sally explores the new, enlarged pockets, ever the curious one. He watches her switch from pocket to pocket, only ever seeing the lump of her body when she was in the areas outside of the pockets. Well, she was an eager tester, and the charms are working well enough. When she is inside a pocket, the coat looks empty, and no lumps can be seen or felt from the outside.  
  
He renews the Freezing Charms on the ashwinder eggs, then adds another Freezing Charm to the lowest pocket on his coat just to be extra sure, before placing the eggs inside.  
  
He renews the Freezing Charms every morning when he wakes up.  
  
There are two diricawl eggs that he needs to incubate, a month later. They stay in a pocket with a mild heating charm for nearly four months before hatching and being relocated into his case.  
  
In April the next year, there is a very unfortunate incident where a dozen fwooper eggs were mixed with Muggle easter eggs. In the ensuing chaos, four fwooper eggs are broken prematurely, killing the fwooper chicks inside. The remaining eight are hastily stuffed into his pockets before he Apparated away.  
  
He keeps them incubated in his pockets for three weeks, then casts a Silencing Charm on each and every one of them when they hatch. They need feeding every half hour, so Newt keeps them in his pockets for two more weeks before they are big enough to be left in his case for longer hours.  
  
Half a year passes, and Newt rescues a very miserable demiguise in a cage. He names him Dougal, and for most of the following year, Dougal refuses to leave his person in fear of getting left behind. Newt gets used to a warm demiguise backpack.  
  
There is a moke-butchering operation that he stumbles into, eight months later. All of the lizards have been stunned and immobilized, laid out in a table, to be chopped and skinned and turned into mokeskin pouches.  
  
He leaves fifteen people stunned and immobilized and tightly bound for good measure. The local Aurors receive an anonymous tip. Newt is long gone from the scene when they arrive, forty-six mokes in his pockets.  
  
It takes him two days to return the lizards to their natural habitat. In a muggle town nearby, he hears news of dead people with missing brains. It takes him five days to catch sight of it, what the Muggles have taken to calling Swooping Evil. In a week, he tracks it down to its cocoon.  
  
Unfortunately, the cocoon is inside a dilapidated-looking house where a Hag lives. It's possible that the Hag bred it herself, but he couldn't go and ask her, as she was already rotting and very dead and missing a brain. It takes a fortnight and one more dead Muggle before he accidentally discovers that holding the cocoon when the Swooping Evil is away would bond it to his magic and tame it. Oh, it still has a predilection for human brains, but Newt works hard to create a substitute diet for it which involved less human deaths. The cocoon needed to touch a part of skin constantly, so he keeps it stuck to his right forearm. Whenever he flicks his wrist in a certain way, it would come out of its cocoon. He discovers this in a muggle Greece market while trying to remove a piece of Muggle gum that had stuck to his coat sleeve. He was very practiced at casting Obliviate at this point, but one guy, more resistant to the Memory Charm than others, kept dreaming of the incident at night-- and eventually invented the children's toy called a yoyo.  
  
In Newt's opinion, it was very brave of him, much like how one has to laugh in the face of a boggart to truly defeat it.  
  
He is crossing the German border when he is recognized by an Auror who has contacts in the black market. Those same contacts have put a price on his head, and the Auror thinks that it was a very reasonable sum of money. He also thinks, correctly, that Newt has several highly-sought after creatures stashed somewhere.  
  
He holds Newt at wand point, ordering him to overturn his coat pockets. The Auror then spends the next five minutes with his jaw hanging open as Newt produces a bowtruckle named Pickett, two dozen puffskeins, a crup puppy, and a whopping thirty-four Cornish pixies. The Cornish pixies wreak havoc and while the Auror is overwhelmed, Newt is set free from his chains by Pickett, and discreetly grabs and aims his wand, stunning and immobilizing him in quick succession.  
  
Newt, wary of leaving traces behind, puts the ransacked office back to rights once his creatures are back where they belonged. The Auror is Obliviated and only thinks he fell asleep during work hours.  
\- -  
It is said that the brighter the creature's color is, the more dangerous it is. Newt Scamander's coat is peacock-blue, and very eye-catching. It houses at least four other dangerous creatures at any given time. It is highly recommended to leave the coat alone and wait for the owner of said coat to handle it, no matter how annoying it is to see the coat laying about haphazardly on the floor or the back of a chair or on a table, or any place not on the owner's person. Otherwise, one might find oneself missing any number of body parts depending on what creature is currently living in it at the moment. In the wrong circumstances, it might even be lethal. Danger rating is XXXXXXXXXX.

**Author's Note:**

> A little more than a thousand words dedicated to Newt's coat pocket. Merlin, and I struggle to write even three paragraphs for a school paper. I'd love to hear what you think about it :)
> 
> Find me on tumblr @pollethelazy

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Bother of Beasts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9054424) by [flightinflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame)




End file.
